


Moonlight Falls Upon Our Lives

by LadyBrooke



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Susan meets her in a London park.One day, they will make a realm there.
Relationships: Wendy Darling (Peter Pan)/Susan Pevensie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Moonlight Falls Upon Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [November Fae Ficathon](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/22891.html), prompt by lesbiansansa - "peter pan/chronicles of narnia, susan/wendy, if the moon smiled she would resemble you, you leave the same impression, of something beautiful, but annihilating."

Susan meets her one day in a London park. 

There is something off about Wendy, something that says she has been touched by some otherworldly and inhuman being. 

Wendy sees the same in Susan, grabbing her hand and pulling her up, leading her through the streets until they reach a door. 

Inside, there is a metal star hanging from the ceiling. The shadows seem strange here too, as though they could flee at any moment. Susan looks for a lion or a wardrobe, but instead finds a small bottle of dust. 

She reaches out a hand. This- this is magic. She can feel it in her bones, the tingle of being this close to another world. 

"Were you one of Peter's too?"

Susan's hand stops at her brother's name, twisting her neck to stare at this woman who should not know-

"One of the children he plucks from their rooms and takes to a new land, only to find that your way back there is barred once you grow too old," Wendy adds, wrinkling her nose and puckering her lips.

Susan can only nod. 

In whispered conversations in the depths of the night, they discuss Aslan and Peters in more depth.

Eventually, Susan stands in the light of the moon, Wendy framed by the stars, and they douse themselves in fairy dust. 

And then they build the land they wish, in a now hidden corner of the park they met in. 

This time, they are the fey ones, beautiful and annihilating what they wish (never the hopes and dreams and sense of belonging of girls who grow up. This land is theirs, as moonlight falls upon its inhabitants, and they do not relinquish any).

They have been shaped by the Fae of their childhoods.

That is enough to make this.


End file.
